


What You Leave Behind

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Sam ponders Josh's appearance at Gage Whitney. A pre-piece toScratching The Itch





	What You Leave Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: What You Leave Behind  
Author: Nomi  
Posted: 10/6/00  
Archive: Sure...just let me know  
Part: 1/1  
Code: J/S  
Rating: CHILD  
Notes: Contains spoilers for "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen" 

**What You Leave Behind by Nomi**

_He's_ in my office? He's in _my_ office? He's in my _office_?

Joshua Lyman, the man I've secretly been in love with seemingly forever, is in my office.

When he hugged me, I was afraid I held on too long, that I gave him some sort of indication.... Josh is the straightest guy I know. He'd be terrified of the thought that he's been the subject of my erotic dreams for longer than I can remember, that he's the one I think of when I'm alone, when I'm lonely, when I'm...jacking off. I picture his smile, remember his laugh, and that's enough to bring me off.

And he has no clue.

And that's the way it's going to stay.

Hell, I'm making partner, I'm getting married...to Lisa...but if Josh came to me and said, "Come with me, Sam. Join me. Be with me," I'd drop her in a New York minute.

He wants me to follow him to New Hampshire. He wants me to hear this Bartlet guy speak, maybe think about working his campaign...I put him off - temporarily. I'm afraid to go. I'm afraid of what the stress of being in close quarters with him during the long nights of a national campaign will make me say, make me do. But if he comes back and says it's the real thing, I'll believe him. I'll follow him. And maybe...

***

He came back. Sopping wet, grinning like an idiot, Josh came back to get me - Bartlet's the real thing.

To Hell with the tankers, to Hell with this firm, to Hell with Lisa. I'm gonna follow Josh. Hell - I'd follow him to Timbuktu if he asked me in the right way. If going to Bartlet is a way to get me closer to Josh, count me in.

This is gonna be one Hell of a ride.

\---END---


End file.
